


A World of Normal Girls

by visionshadows



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	A World of Normal Girls

**A World of Normal Girls**  
by [Rachel  
](mailto:zillah_37@hotmail.com) _written for Yuletide '04_

 

**Jess ran her hand through the thick mass of her sweaty hair, her other hand still wrapped around the stem of her wine glass. Peering at herself briefly in** **the mirror, the image distorted and smudged from her intoxication, she ran a hand down the side of her borrowed skirt and tottered out of the loo.**  
  
Jules found her moments later and it was all Jess could do not to run a hand down that smooth expanse of skin that was exposed by the silvery top, wishing to caress every bump of Jules's spine. Instead, she took Jules's hand and followed her through the crowd, ending up at Joe's booth.  
  
Jess sat down heavily, leaning against Joe as she watched Jules flirt with him yet again. Jules was flashing more skin, her skimpy silver top slipping to show off her breasts. Jess felt sick to her stomach as she watched Joe's eyes slide down to Jules's breasts, her own eyes following the same path.  
  
Jules pulled Joe into the crowd and Jess watched with her face heated from more than just the alcohol. She wouldn't put her feelings into words, but deep in her heart she knew it was jealously.  
  
She was jealous of Joe.  
  
Later, his lips pressed against hers and she leaned into the kiss, her head still fuzzy and clouded from the alcohol - she murmured into the kiss, whispering Jules's name against Joe's lips.  


  
  
"But you're Indian!"  
  
As soon as the words left Jess's mouth, she wanted to pull them back inside and hide them from the appalled look on Tony's face. He shook his head and looked away.  
  
A resigned 'I know' followed and it took all of Jess's willpower not to cry out that it wasn't the coach she was after, but the girl. Instead she smiled at him and told him sincerely that it was okay with her.  
  
The look of relief on Tony's face was palpable and Jess knew that she would have to tell him the truth someday. Joe was a rather nice guy, very fit as Tony said, but he wasn't Jules.  
  
Jess swung her arm around Tony's shoulder and they watched the rest of the guys kick the football around. She rested her head on Tony's shoulder, her eyes following the ball.  
  
"Why did you tell me?"  
  
Tony gave a half shrug, squinting a bit in the sunlight. "You and me, we're a lot alike, Jess. We both want something different than what our parents want us to have. Granted, your gora coach will be accepted before any bloke I bring home."  
  
"You don't know that," Jess said firmly. "If he's Indian maybe."  
  
"Maybe," Tony said faintly, his eyes on their friends. "Thanks, Jess."  
  
Jess squeezed him around the waist. "Yeah. Thanks, Tony."  


  
  
Jules spread her hand over Jess's stomach, her tanned skin pale against Jess's darkness. Lips followed a moment later and Jess tossed her head back, eyes closed tightly. Jules was touching her everywhere, soft hair brushing against her skin, following the hands and lips.  
  
Jess's legs spread automatically, fingers spreading her lips and a tongue tracing soft folds. She cried out, her hips twisting under Jules's steady hands.  
  
Jess's world was centered between her thighs as she undulated against Jules's lips and tongue. She thanked Guru Nanak in between gasps, moans, and pants for giving her this pleasure, for allowing her to know the touch of a girl.  
  
It was all she knew and all she wanted as she spiraled towards orgasm, sweat prickling her skin. Jules pressed fingers inside and with a cry, Jess felt waves crashing and she rocked into her orgasm, Jules's name on her lips as she opened her eyes to see nothing more than a poster of David Beckham looking down at her.  
  
Jess quickly pulled her hand away from herself, the shame of masturbation combining with the greater shame of fantasizing about Jules. She curled onto her side and tried to calm her breathing, her body still shivering from her orgasm.  


  
  
"So," Joe said out of nowhere as they walked across the field. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"  
  
Jess looked over at him. "About what?"  
  
"Well, I certainly know it wasn't my name you were saying when we kissed, Jess. I was curious as to whether or not you knew that."  
  
Jess stopped walking, staring at Joe's back. She tried to remember what she had said, if she'd said anything when Joe had kissed her in Germany. Joe noticed that she wasn't next to him and turned back, walking over to her.  
  
"Jess? It's just a question."  
  
"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Jess started walking again. "And I don't like that question."  
  
Joe grabbed her arm, stopping her. "So you did say what I thought you said?"  
  
"What did you think I said?" asked Jess, pulling away from him.  
  
"You said Jules." Joe stepped closer again. "I know you said Jules."  
  
"And if I did?" Jess held her head high, her voice defiant.  
  
Joe put his hand on her arm, lightly this time. "Then you did. Do you think that bothers me?"  
  
Jess sighed and lowered her head, moving into the comforting embrace of Joe's arms. He rubbed her back gently as she clung to him.  
  
"Look, Jess," Joe said softly. "It's not the end of the world. Jules is a very attractive girl."  
  
"But she's a _girl_. I can't be with a girl."  
  
Joe rubbed her back gently, his chin resting on the top of Jess's head. She pressed her face into his chest, wishing that she could just simply fall in love with her gora coach and not her gora female teammate.  


  
  
"Jess?" Jules rested her hand on the doorframe, looking at her with an odd expression. "Let's go get a pint."  
  
"I have to get home," Jess said as she tied her trainers. "So much is happening with Pinky's wedding."  
  
"A half hour. Please."  
  
Jess lifted her head to look at Jules, wondering why she was approaching her now. Jules hadn't said more than two words to her since she ran out of her bedroom after Germany. Slowly, she nodded. "I suppose a quick pint won't hurt."  
  
Jules smiled and shifted her bag to her other shoulder. "Brilliant."  
  
Jess got to her feet and got her bag as well, shoving her kicks inside. "So where did you want to go?"  
  
"Just the pub on the corner, I think. They draw a decent enough pint." Jules reached tentatively for Jess's hand. When Jess didn't pull away, her fingers wrapped tightly around Jess's hand. "That okay with you?"  
  
"Fine," said Jess faintly, not sure if Jules was asking about the pub or the hand-holding. Either way, she was pretty sure her answer was the same.  
  
"Look," Jules said as they turned a corner. "Joe talked to me. He said you might ... fancy me a bit?"  
  
Jess stopped walking and pulled her hand away from Jules. "I've to go home."  
  
"No wait!" Jules put her hands on Jess's shoulders, stopping her. "I want to know."  
  
"He's such a prat!" Jess pulled away again. "I can't believe he said something. He promised he wouldn't say anything."  
  
"So it's true?" Jules followed her. "Stop running, Jess!"  
  
"What for? It doesn't bloody well matter what I want. I can't have anything I want. Not football, not university, and bloody well not you!"  
  
Jess was stopped short as Jules grabbed her again, spinning her around and kissing her firmly. Jess just stared as Jules let her go, her fingers drifting to touch her lips.  
  
"If you'd shut it for a moment maybe I could get a word in," Jules said to Jess, her voice low. "I fancy you. I fancy Joe, too, but he's made it clear that we've nothing between us. You and I though, there's something."  
  
"Something?" Jess asked weakly, her heart pounding and blood rushing in her ears.  
  
Jules took her hand again. "Let's go get that pint, shall we?"  
  
Jess exhaled slowly and let Jules lead her to the pub, holding firmly to her hand the entire time.  


  
  
Jules slipped down the steps, opening the front door quietly. Jess slid out from behind a bush and followed Jules inside, the two of them moving as silently as possible. Jess adjusted her sari, holding it up as she followed Jules up the steps.  
  
Jess dropped the hem of her sari when they were in Jules's bedroom, the door shut behind them.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Jules said immediately, her voice hushed. "I can't believe she said that in front of your family."  
  
"They didn't know what she meant." Jess sat down on Jules's bed, leaning against the other girl. "My aunt thought she said I was Lebanese."  
  
"Is that much of an insult?"  
  
"Not a terrible one."  
  
Jess fell silent again as Jules traced her fingers over Jess's bare arm. Jules's breath was warm against her skin and she felt drowsy.  
  
"She was right," Jules said quietly. "We are lesbians."  
  
Jess turned her head to look at Jules. "Do you think of yourself that way?"  
  
"I do when I'm with you," said Jules, leaning her head on Jess's shoulder, her hand moving to rest on her waist now.  
  
"So when we go to Santa Clara," Jess said, smoothing her fingers through Jules's short hair. "I'll be your girl?"  
  
Jules lifted her head and kissed Jess slowly, making Jess press back against her, eyes closing and fingers tightening around short strands of hair. Jules pulled Jess down on top of her, a hand sliding under the open fabric of Jess's sari and resting against her skin.  
  
"You're my girl now."  


  
  
Epilogue

  
  
Jess hugged her parents once more before taking out her ticket and following Jules onto the airplane. Jules laughed happily, putting her arm around Jess as they walked.  
  
"I can't believe we're really going to America," Jess said as she sat down in her seat and peered out the window. "This is amazing."  
  
Jules sat down next to her, looking out the window as well. "We're going to play professional football, Jess. We're really going to do it."  
  
Jess laughed happily and kissed her quickly, still smiling. "We are."

 

 

 

 

[  
](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/other/)


End file.
